Albert Einstein's famous formula for mass-energy equivalence gives an object's energy $E$, where $m$ is the object's mass and $c$ is a constant representing the speed of light: $E = mc^2$ Rearrange the formula to highlight mass. $m=$
Explanation: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $E = mc^2$ for $m$. $\begin{aligned} E&= mc^2 \\\\ \dfrac{E}{c^2}&=m \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight mass: $m=\dfrac{E}{c^2}$